Recent advancements in prosthetics provide amputees with the ability to participate in virtually any physical activity. For example, prosthetic limbs having a so-called “blade” are commonly used following unilateral and bilateral below-the-knee amputations and following unilateral and bilateral above-the-knee amputations to provide a person with the ability to not only walk but also to perform at a high level in running, hiking, and cross training. In short, prosthetic blades allow amputees to return to an active, physical lifestyle following surgery.
While prosthetics allow a person to maintain an active lifestyle, such prosthetics generally require application of an elastomeric material to a bottom surface of the prosthetic to provide a person with sufficient traction during use. Such materials are typically bonded directly to the prosthetic and are therefore difficult to attach and remove. In fact, removal of most elastomers from prosthetic feet often results in damage to the prosthetic. Further, while application of an elastomer to a prosthetic blade improves performance of the blade, such elastomers do not alter the overall appearance of the blade and certainly do not make the blade appear to look more like a human leg or foot.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.